


Real Hugs

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sanderson Mansnoozie, Best Friends, Brotherly E. Aster Bunnymund, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Caring E. Aster Bunnymund, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family time, Fireplaces, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Human Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Mindless Fluff, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Nicholas St. North is Jack Frost's Parent, Other, Parent Nicholas St. North, Parent Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Relaxing, Snow, Snowmen, Sobbing, Spending Time Together, Team as Family, Tears, The Guardians As A Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothiana Is Jack Frost's Parent, Uncle Sanderson Mansnoozie, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Sometimes the memories of being alone resurface in Jack's mind and there's nothing he can do.Luckily the members of his small family that he's gained are able to help pull him back to reality.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Real Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going, to be honest, the first half of this story was originally going to be the only part of this story but the more I thought about the more it felt unfinished and it just felt a little too sad so I added more to it.
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

_Jack leaned against his staff as he watched the children of the small town he found himself in; run around in the snow he had created not too long ago. He tried not to frown as he watched some of them leave a little at a time knowing that it since it was Wintertime it got dark earlier than before and they all needed to get home for dinner._

_Jack smiled despite his sadness as he watched a particular child throw snow up in there trying to make it snow once more by herself. Jack couldn’t help but raise his staff to the sky ever so slightly to bring down more flurries of snow which instantly made the little girl happy and excited, causing Jack to laugh a little himself to happy that he had made the young girl happy._

_As time went on all the other children started to say their goodbyes and began to head home except for the girl who had wanted to make it snow who was soon alone still playing in the snow, she loved so much by herself._

_“Someone sure does like snow,” Jack said to himself with a slight laugh as he kept his eyes on her making sure she was staying out of the road as he kept his eye out for any other kind of trouble that might want to harm the child._

_As time continued to tick by Jack noticed that the little girl was starting to get colder and colder meaning it was nearly time for her to go which Jack was both disappointed in and thankful for at the same time._

_He was sad to see her go but he was thankful that she wanted to head home where she was safe and away from anything that could hurt her hopefully. That thought sent chills down Jack’s spine so when the little girl finally decided to head home Jack couldn’t help but follow her just to make sure she was safe._

_Jack walked beside her on the sidewalk, making sure she didn’t get in the road and tried to keep her from slipping on the snow as much as he could as they both hurried to the young girl’s house._

_Once they arrived Jack stopped at one of the windows that was glowing with warm light and watched as the girl raced inside to the warmth._

_Jack smiled as the young girl seemed to be calling for someone as she pulled off her boots and coat. Jack’s smile got a little bigger as he saw an older woman who was clearly the girl’s mother walk out of what he assumed was the kitchen and head towards the girl who had just gotten home._

_Jack watched as the mother helped pull the girl’s scarf and hat off before helping her hang the items on the coat rack that was next to them._

_As Jack sat there and watched them for a few more minutes, a sadness washed over him as he watched the mother wrap her arms around the little girl and pull her into a tight hug. Jack watched as the little girl laughed and hugged her mother back, burying her face in her mother’s flour-covered apron as she did so._

_For a few more moments Jack watched as the two hugged before pushing himself away from the window, a deep sadness that he was all too familiar with washing over him as he stood on the snow-covered sidewalk._

_At this point, Jack would usually call the wind to come and get him so he could go somewhere else and spread his snow but at that moment he couldn’t think of anything but the hug the mother and daughter had shared._

_He walked down the cold streets as he tried to hold back the tears that wanted to well up in his eyes. On nights like this, he would try to talk to the man in the moon, but on this night he couldn’t do that since it was a new moon, and the moon wasn’t out to shine brightly down on the children of the world._

_With each step Jack took, his own snow crunched under his bare feet making him shiver without really thinking about it. He tried to make himself feel better, but whatever else he tried to think about only made him sadder._

_Soon Jack’s thoughts were back on the hug between the mother and her daughter, which made a few tears slip down his face as he started to walk past the spot where he had watched the children play. Jack suddenly stopped though as he saw something out of the corner of his eye causing him to turn to the side to face it._

_Jack blinked a few times before stepping onto the road to cross the street back to where he once had been. There in the middle of the opening, they had all been at was a snowman. It was nothing special, just a normal snowman that anyone would see when there was snow everywhere, but Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of it._

_It had been a long time since Jack had had a hug, in fact, he honestly didn’t know if he had ever had a genuine hug. Of course, he had gotten hugs from his Step-Mother, Mother Nature before he had run away but those weren’t real hugs for some reason Jack could tell the difference between the two._

_Jack wondered for a moment if he hugged the snowman if it would feel like a real hug would._

_Which is what caused him to wrap his arms around the snowman in a tight hug. After a few seconds, Jack wished he hadn’t done this but he couldn’t let go as he finally let the tears he had been holding back slip down his face._

_The snowman was hard nothing but ice and packed down snow which meant it was no longer fluffy and soft like Jack imagined a real hug to feel like in fact hugging the snowman reminded him of hugging his step-mother which only made him want to cry more._

_No matter what Jack thought he couldn’t let off the snowman, tears still slipping down his face, he buried it in the snowman’s frozen shoulder that didn’t really exist. He could feel his fingers digging into the packed snow that made up the snowman’s upper half._

_He didn’t want to let go at least not right now because all he wanted at that moment was a hug and whether or not it was real or from an actual person, that’s all Jack wanted at that moment._

* * *

“Jack?” A firm worried voice filled his ears, causing him to blink as he was pulled from his thoughts back to the present. “Are you okay?” The soft voice asked which made Jack let his eyes go to his father figure Nicholas St. North who was looking at him with worried eyes as he held tightly to the journal he had been looking over which was supposedly the famous nice list.

He let his blue eyes look around to remind himself of where he was which was the living room of the Pole with the other four Guardians around him. They had decided to spend time together after a meeting and that thought had led them all into the living room where they were all relaxing at the moment. He could feel the warmth coming from both the fireplace before them all and from Bunny, who he was sitting next to on one of the small sofas.

As he looked around he noted that North wasn't the only member of his family who was looking at him with worried eyes.

Tooth looked ready to fly towards him at any given second, Sandy had a question mark made of dread sand above his head, and Bunny was stiff as if waiting to catch Jack if he needed too.

"Y-Yeah," Jack stuttered out as realized that he hadn't answered his dad's question. "Yeah, I'm fine," He said after clearing his throat and letting a soft smile grace his face as he leaned back against the soft cushions of the sofa. "I just got lost in my thoughts," He said as he smiled at the others trying to reassure his family that he was perfectly fine. "You know how it is just random memories peeking through," He said with a soft laugh hoping that his words made them relax since he was honestly okay well as okay as he could be.

"Anything we can help with?" North asked as he lowered the journal down to his lap waiting to see if there was something that any of them could help with.

"No, not really," Jack said with a shrug as he looked at them with gentle eyes that looked a little older than they should be at that moment. "You guys have already helped more than you'll ever know," He said causing them all to look at him with wide eyes wondering if they should believe what their youngest said.

"You are sure?" North asked wanting to reassure not just himself but the others as well that everything was okay, that Jack was okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jack said with a bright but small smile before he let himself fall back against Bunny's side causing the Guardian of Hope to let out a little grunt as he glared down at the youngest who only gave him a mischievous smile back.

The tension around the small family of five slowly melted away as they went back to what they were doing before but unlike before Jack was now stuck to Bunny's side neither really wanting to move far too comfortable to do anything other than stay where they were.

Jack let his eyes slide shut as he felt the cold the memory had left behind slowly melt away as the new memories of all that his family had given him hugs included filled him instead.


End file.
